La mordida
by Lunatico-Dark
Summary: Este es un fic alternativo que pretende contar algo que ocurrió pero un poco más adelantado en el tiempo dejando a un chico de 14 años atravesado por el terror


pues aquí les dejo una historia alternativa de mi personaje favorito de Harry Potter: Remus Lupin. si hay algo que decir, no duden en hacerlo, así mejoro mi "letra" por así decirlo. bueno, no hay mucho mas que decir, los dejo con mi fic. espero que les guste...

* * *

Era un día de luz radiante. En una cama de una casa como cualquier otra, yacía un joven muchacho durmiendo placidamente. La ventana de su cuarto reflejaba los primeros rayos del sol, los cuales pegaron en la cara del joven, y éste se despertó de un salto.

La persona que se acababa de levantar de su cama, era Remus Lupin, hijo de un mago y una muggle, gran hechicero en la materia de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y alumno del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Este año comenzaba su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

El chico se puso las medias, miró su reloj (que marcaba las 8:00 am.) y se cambió el pijama por un atuendo gris y marrón. Luego, esperó pacientemente el llamado de su madre para que bajara a desayunar, el cual no llegó a sus oídos durante 20 minutos exactamente. Luego, al razonar que su madre no estaba despierta, al igual que su padre, se tiró en su cama, todavía con un poco de sueño, contemplando el amanecer. En eso estaba, cuando decidió cerrar sus ojos de una vez. Se durmió, pero no duro mucho, porque en una media hora, lo despertó un golpeteo de algo contra un vidrio.

Lupin se despertó rápidamente, sacando su varita de su camisón, pero reconoció que estaba exagerando al ver una lechuza marrón con manchas café, que trataba de entrar, y gracias a la ventana cerrada que le bloqueaba el paso, tuvo que despertar al joven Remus golpeando con su pico, el cristal de su ventana. En su pico llevaba una carta grande, como si fuera un regalo.

Lupin sonrió con felicidad, abrió la ventana, dejando pasar a la lechuza, que le entregó la carta tras un picotazo amistoso, y leyó la carta. Decía lo siguiente:

Querido lunático:

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Esperaba decírtelo en persona, pero no tuve tiempo de ir para allá. Espero que la paces bien, recuerda que el 1º de septiembre empieza Hogwarts, así que nos veremos pronto. Te dejo un regalo, espero que te guste, y tiene que gustarte, por que si no, no lo terminaremos a tiempo. Hasta septiembre, Remus, que la pases bien.

James.

¡James!- exclamó el Remus- llegaste primero amigo…

Estaba por cerrar la ventana, cuando otra lechuza entro desprevenidamente por la pequeña abertura que había quedado abierta de la ventana. La lechuza era blanca, con un poco de negro y marrón muy claro. Remus saludó a la lechuza, la cual parecía sedienta y con hambre. En su pico llevaba otro paquete, aún mas grande que el de James. Remus se dirigió hacia el paquete de James, pero volteó y decidió leer la carta de su amigo Colagusano.

Querido Remus:

Lamento no haber llegado para tu cumpleaños, pero estaba demasiado ocupado para eso. Te pido mil perdones, mi amigo. Enserio, no se como compensarte, porque… ¡vamos! Es tu cumpleaños, ¿Cómo pude no haber ido a ver a mi amigo? ¡por favor! Que vergüenza de mi parte. Perdon, enserio, te lo pido, perdoname…

Luego de una carilla de pergamino de lamentos y súplicas de perdón, Remus pudo leer lo que de verdad le interesaba.

… en fin, quería desearte feliz cumpleaños de este año. Que la pases bien por allá en tu casa. Por aquí mi madre te manda saludos. Por suerte Hogwarts comienza en noviembre, así que nos veremos pronto. ¿Cómo andas tú por ahí? ¿Ya hiciste la tarea que nos dieron? Eran complicadas, lo admito, en especial cuando te dan Runas antiguas.

Bueno, Lunático, te pido que por favor, termines de escribir el regalo de James. Ya lo habíamos organizado antes, y queríamos dártelo como sorpresa para tu cumpleaños. No creo que mi regalo supere tal genialidad, pero espero que te agrade.

Un abrazo:

Peter.

Remus puso una sonrisa de curiosidad inmensa al leer esta carta. Entonces se acercó hacia el paquete de Cornamenta lentamente. Ya lo tenía en sus manos. Le estaba por sacar la cinta que tenía para ajuste, cuando dos lechuzas irrumpieron en su cuarto, con dos paquetes grandes, aún más grandes que los de James y Peter juntos. Una de las dos se sentó en su mesa de luz, mientras que la otra se tiró en la cama de Remus y se metió entre las brazadas de lana. Remus le dio una palmadita a la que se había metido en su cama, y la acarició un buen rato. Luego, fue hasta la otra lechuza, que estaba aún con el paquete, solo que ahora lo sostenía con sus garras. La lechuza era negra, negra, y negra. Ni un poco de blanco, ni una gota. Había un poco de amarillo en su pico, y verde en sus ojos, pero nada mas. Remus no dudó un segundo de quien se trataba. La trató de acariciar, pero ésta le dio un picotazo en su dedo índice.

-¡Típico!- grito Remus, mientras se lamía los dedos tratando de calmarlos. Tardó un poco en convencer a la lechuza de que el regalo era para él. Entonces tomó el pergamino y leyó:

Querido Remus:

¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, nosotros aquí mal, como siempre.

Al lograr razonar que no entendía nada, Remus tomó una lupa y se aproximó para leer la nota.

Querido Remus:

¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, nosotros aquí mal, como siempre. Siempre mal conmigo… bueno ¡feliz cumpleaños! Ya estas muy grande, lo veo en el regalo de James, eso te dice todo. Remus, hazme el favor de completarlo, ¿OK?

Bueno, he aquí una buena noticia: ¡puedo ir a tu casa el próximo mes! Me dejaron ir porque no me soportaban, y luego de las súplicas de Bellatrix de que me valla, aproveché la oportunidad para poder verte. Espero que te guste mi regalo, es de lo mejor, pero si no te gusta, puedes cambiarlo por otro, hay muchos de esos.

Te quiere tu amigo:

Canuto.

¡Me pregunto que será! – esclamó Remus mirando de reojo a el regalo de James.- pero antes, a leer lo que me falta-

Lupin movió sus brazadas buscando a la lechuza rojiza y naranja de Lily, la cual estaba ya dormida entre la lana.

Remus tomó sigilosamente la carta y el regalo de al lado de la lechuza, y comenzó a leer.

Querido Remus:

Espero que estés muy bien por ahí, porque tendrás que estar feliz para poder ir a Hogwarts. Que suerte que es en noviembre, porque si sería en diciembre… no sería lo mismo. Tengo muchas ganas de verte, Remus, a ti y a todos. Los extraño mucho. Si vez a alguien mándale un saludo de mi parte.

Te quiere mucho:

Lily

¡Mi mejor amiga! –exclamó Remus con una sonrisa. Después de un rato, las lechuzas se fueron y Remus comenzó a inspeccionar sus regalos de cumpleaños, con la esperanza y alegría de que su amigo Canuto lo valla a su casa. Entonces recordó el regalo de James. Con una rapidez impresionante, Remus tomó el regalo de James, que era el mas pequeño, y lo abrió con desesperación. Cuando todos los pedazos de papel cayeron al suelo, Remus quedó atónito.

-¿Un pergamino?- se preguntó Remus -que extraño.-

Remus tomó de nuevo la nota de James, la releyó dos veces más, y por fin la dio vuelta, encontrando una letra aún más pequeña que la de Sirius, que decía:

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas… tu sabrás como hacerlo.

Remus repitió esa frase delante del pergamino 4 veces, pero nada pasó. Entonces decidió dejarlo a un lado para descifrarlo después. Se dirigió a la carta de Peter y tomó s regalo.

Lo abrió delicadamente sin romper un centímetro de papel, y finalmente pudo observar un ejemplar de criaturas mágicas 19º edición.

Remus explotó de felicidad, al ver el libro que tanto deseaba desde que tenía 12 años, estaba en sus manos. Lo deleitó entre lágrimas, y volteó la primera página una y otra vez.

Después de llorar de alegría un tiempo más, Remus tomó el regalo de Sirius.

Cuando lo abrió por completo, no pudo sacar sus ojos de la sorpresa. Había un maletín como de Hogwarts, grande y pesado, el cual no se podía abrir de ninguna manera. En la tapa decía: introduzca contraseña. Remus busco por todas partes, y por fin encontró en la entretapa del baúl tres carteles rectangulares en blanco con unos dibujos de niños que se podían pegar ahí. Remus vio la carta de Sirius otra vez, y la volteo para leer que decía: la contraseña es

Remus puso la contraseña y el baúl se abrió de repente, y una voz dijo: ¡listo para las bromas! Remus vio el interior del baúl. Enfrente suyo estaba un cartel pequeño y dorado que decía con letra muy pequeña: baúl Zonko para bromistas expertos.

Remus no podía creer lo que le habían regalado sus amigos. Era el mejor día de su vida. Finalmente abrió el paquete de Lily. En este estaba un tablero enorme de ajedrez mágico. Remus no tenia ningún ajedrez mágico, pero ahora si. Y parecía un ajedrez mágico especial. Las piezas eran de blanco y negro como siempre, pero eran diferentes. Entonces observo el tablero durante un rato y finalmente encontró un cartel dorado que decía: ajedrez mágico para expertos de nueva edición.

Remus lloro. No lo podía creer. Uno a uno, volvió a inspeccionar los regalos. También el de James. No sabia que había de especial en ese pergamino, entonces lo dejo a un lado, bien doblado. Estaba por observar los artículos Zonko una vez más, pero el grito de su madre de que bajara a desayunar lo freno.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras con hambre y observando el reloj: ¡eran las 11:00 a.m.! Remus alejo la vista del reloj para besar a su madre esa mañana, y se sentó para hablarle de sus regalos y de un sueño muy peculiar.

* * *

**¿que cosas no? en fin, este fue el primer cap. por eso no es tan bueno ni movido, pero mas adelante vendran cosas buenas. ante cualquier cosa me avisan. los dejo con la trama del sueño y lo que viene, pero antes de terminar querría aclarar algunas cosas:**

**- ya se que todo esto sucede cuando estan por entrar en cuarto año, pero como dice en la descripción, es una historia alternativa sobre Remus.**

**- todavia no fue mordido por Greyback, eso vendrá mas adelante.**

**eso es todo. saludos**

**dath_koon**


End file.
